Missing Him
by smileitserica
Summary: Fancy's feelings after Fox's funeral. Slight mentioning of Noah and Fancy.


Alright so I haven't watched passions since it's been switched to Direct TV, because well I don't have it. So I haven't really been able to follow the story. I know that Fox died which is ridiculous! because I loved him soooo much! And that Noah and Fancy aren't together, which is also ridiculous, other then Tabitha's wonderful spells and what not. So this is just a little story that I felt like writing about how Fancy felt after Fox's funeral. And by the way I made Noah and Fancy together in this story, my favorite couple needs to be together for one of my stories even if it's just a little part, so please read it even if you don't like foah, but really who doesn't like foah?! haha _And I also referred to Leo DiCaprio as an up and coming star in the 90s even if he was already one, I mean I was just thinking of a super hot star that was young in the late 90s, i hope no one gets upset over that. _**:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Fancy walked slowly out of the dimly lit room, the aroma of flowers was too much to take in. She walked leisurely down the hall and glanced in the mirror staring at her expression. She sure was a sight. Her hair was pulled back tightly into an unpleasing bun and her black dress was snug. Her eyes were red from all the crying that was done earlier that day and her black mascara gave the effect that she had been punched in the face. She walked closer to the mirror to study her reflection more intimately. Her make-up had long washed away and her face was extremely puffy. If the paparazzi had caught her at that moment they could have been paid millions for just one shot. It wasn't the way the glamorous Fancy Crane should've looked. But oddly enough it was to be expected. She pulled her hair out of the tight bun that it was in and started to finger brush through her hair. No one should look like a stunning diva on the day of their younger brother's funeral, not even Fancy Crane.

She walked steadily up the grand staircase to her bedroom, memories running rapidly through her mind with each step. She stood at the top of the staircase and looked down; she felt weak and thought of merely just falling.

"_Fancy!" The lisp of her three year old brother called up to her. He was standing at the bottom of the steps holding onto his stuffed brachiosaurus tightly._

"_What is it Nicky?" The five year old called down with a certain annoyance. She sat at the top step pouting. The little boy with the bright blonde hair walked slowly up the stairs toward his sister. He took one step at a time dragging his stuffed dinosaur by its long neck. He finally reached her and let out a soft breath._

"_I like you better then Pretty." He grabbed his older sister and hugged her tightly. He placed a sticky kiss on her cheek and Fancy laughed loudly as she grabbed him in a hug._

"_I like you better then Pretty too!" It was what she needed to hear after getting into a fight with her younger sister, Fancy giggled as she wiped the side of her face._

Fancy could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as her vision became blurry. She turned around quickly and for a second she thought she saw him again. She thought she saw him standing there waiting for her to come home for a date to talk dirt on the guy, or the way he stood there at the top of the steps when he came home for summer break and greeted his sisters. But he wasn't there, and he would never be again.

She walked down the hall toward her bedroom and stop suddenly at a closed door. She walked closer to the door and pressed the side of her face to the cool wood. She heard nothing on the other side, she brought her hand down to the door knob and twisted it, uncertain whether to go in or not. She finally pushed the door and walked slowly in. It was dark in the room and it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. She made out the shadows in the dark; she saw the bed that was neatly made and the desk with an outdated computer resting on top of it. She closed the door behind her and switched on the light. The room was flooded with light and everything Fancy saw in the shadows was vivid. The sight brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She walked farther into the room hugging herself tightly. She went over to the desk and pulled out the car, but then pushed it back in not wanting to disrupt anything. She looked at the blue walls were science fair, swimming, and baseball awards hung alongside empty frames. Fancy studied each frame trying to remember which picture was taken out to be displayed at the funeral. Then she walked across the room to her brother's old closest. After moving out of Tabitha's house he came back to the mansion, into his old room. Fancy opened the closest door and his scent, the refreshing smell of Chanel's Allure, filled her nose.

_Fancy was browsing around Sephora on a trip to New York City in the late 90's. Fox had met up with her in the city after a break from classes at his boarding school in the city. He was wandering around charming the workers. The girls were practically throwing themselves at him, or his money. Fancy laughed to herself when she heard one of the girls referred to him as a "stud." Fancy picked up a bottle of cologne and brought it to her nose taking in the refreshing scent. It was a newer one, and it was by her favorite, Chanel! She was looking for a birthday present for her recent flame, and up and coming movie star named Leonardo Dicaprio. _

"_Fox come here." Fancy called out. Fox looked up from the tall brunette he was flirting with to his sister._

"_Whaaaat?" Fox groaned as he walked over to his sister._

"_I need you to test this out for me, I was thinking about buying it for Leo." Fancy sprayed the cologne on him before he could protest._

"_Nah Fance!" Fox yelped as he jumped back. Fancy giggled at his actions and placed the bottle down._

"_What do you think of it?" Fox looked in a very deep sniff of the air around him._

"_Well, I don't like it…" Fox crossed his arms over his chest and smiled._

"_You don't?"_

"_No I don't, I _love_ it." Fox laughed as he tried to put as much enthuses on the word._

"_You know what it fits you, I'm going to buy it for you, think of it as a little gift from your amazing sister." Fancy smiled as she picked up a box._

"_See I always told you I liked you better." Fox smiled as he walked behind Fancy to the counter of the store. _

Fancy grabbed one of Fox's Armani tuxedos and pulled it one taking in the scent all over again. She walked across the room again growing dizzy and fell onto the bed. She crawled into a ball and wiped a few tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked up to the night stand next to his bed. He saw two pictures placed there recently, perhaps right before his untimely death. There was a picture of Fox giving Kay a kiss on the cheek that brought many emotions to Fancy, love and hate pulled at her insides. Then there was a picture taking just a week before Fox was killed. It was of the two of them. Fox's arm was wrapped around Fancy's next and their faces were squished together, Fancy's tongue was sticking out and Fox looked as if he was cracking up. Fancy sat up straight and pulled the picture closer to her.

"_Noah my man!" Fox laughed with a smile as Noah walked over to him._

"_Well Fox Crane, enjoying the party I see." Noah grinned as he pointed to Fox's two beer cans and shot glass._

"_I'm just getting started, care to join me?" Noah nodded his head and pulled out the seat next to him. Noah took a beer can and opened it taking a few gulps._

"_So how old are you today?"_

"_The big two nine." Noah held up two of his fingers then the nine that would follow._

"_Ah you are getting old man." Fox smirked then he took another gulp from his beer._

"_There you are!" Fancy called from behind Noah as she wrapped her arms around him. He turned around with a smile and Fancy placed a gentle kiss on his expectant lips._

"_The best birthday gift yet." Noah whispered softly as Fancy pulled away. Fox made a fake throwing up noise and Fancy shot him an annoyed glare._

"_Are you just jealous that we are back together and you are with no one?" Fancy said a little too harshly, and regretted it just as soon as she said it._

"_Cold sis, cold." Fox pour himself a shot of tequila and took it, before glancing around the room for a certain girl._

"_I didn't mean it like that." Fancy pulled the seat out between Noah and Fox and sat down giving Fox a tight hug._

"_Well who cares it's Noah's big day, let's take a shot to that!" Fox poured himself another and poured Fancy and Noah's. They all took a shot, then another after that. Soon they were slurring their words and becoming rosy cheeked._

"_Fancy I love you and I always have." Noah confessed as he was leaning in toward Fancy, his words slurred._

"_And I love you and I always have." Fancy giggled as she placed her cold hand on Noah's warm face._

"_And I love you both and I always have!" Fox yelped to join in with the fun. Fancy burst out laughing and threw her arms around Fox, giving him a big kiss on the cheek._

"_You are my favorite brother!" Fancy laughed loudly when she saw Ethan give her an eye from across the room._

"_And you are my favorite sister!" Fox looked around for Pretty but forgot she wasn't invited._

"_Aw, photo opt!" Ivy came around with a camera to their table. She held the camera up to her eye and Fox pulled his arm around Fancy's neck as he laughed and Fancy stuck her tongue out. The flash blinded both of them for a few seconds as they laughed. Ivy looked at the digital screen._

"_Now that's a keeper." She smiled._

Fancy heard a tight tap at the door. She pulled the picture tighter to her chest and closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps come closer pretending that they were Fox's.

"Fancy." If she could pretend enough his voice could sound exactly like Fox's. He placed a gentle hand on her body and rubbed it.

"Fancy?" Fancy couldn't pretend anymore and opened her eyes to see Noah kneeling down next to the bed. She pushed herself up and put the picture back on the night table.

"Oh Noah!" Fancy broke down and started crying harder then ever before as she pulled Noah into a tight hug. She let her body release all of her emotion onto Noah's shoulder.

"It's all right Fancy, it's all right." Noah whispered softly into her ear as he rubbed her blonde hair comfortingly.

"No it's not; he wasn't supposed to die Noah! He wasn't supposed to die." Fancy wept into Noah's shoulder as she grabbed onto him tighter.

"I know Fancy, I know." It was all he could do to comfort her.

"I miss him, I miss him so much." Fancy whispered as she lifted her head off of Noah's shoulder. She looked around the room and then back at Noah.

"We all miss Fox, Fancy, we all do." Noah said softly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

**Fin**

* * *

How about a review?

* * *


End file.
